The Shower Incident - Clace
by SammiTheChickenpie
Summary: What happens when Jace accidentally walks in on Clary showering. One-Shot. Clace. Rated M for a reason. Smut, Citrus, Lemon, Lime.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE;**

**Hey Guys, This is my first fanfic, so reviews are really appreciated ;3 Thankyou to WiseGirlForever for taking a look at this before I posted ;3 ENJOY THE SMUTTINESS**

**JACE'S POV**

"Clary? Clary are you there?"

It was extremely dark in the room, but I heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom.

She must be having a shower, That's probably it. I thundered on the door, waiting for a response. Nothing. I knocked again, Still nothing. I was starting to get worried, She hasn't replied...Has something happened?

"Okay Clary, I'm coming in." I stated, making sure she didn't just mishear me. I opened the door and peeped inside. Oh shit, I'd just walked in on Clary showering...She's going to kill me.

I caught sight of her silhouette behind the clear glass, and tried to sneak back out as quietly as possible, but apparently it wasn't quiet enough.

"Jace, is that you?" I heard her call from inside, Shit.

"Uh, Yes...It is me, I didn't know you were in here...I'm uh, Really really sorry." I mumbled awkwardly.

"No, it's uh...It's fine, come in."

"But Clary...You're nake-"

"I know, Just come in."

"Uh...Okay?" I mumbled...What did this mean?

I opened the door again, Quizzically peering through the small opening, and saw the most beautiful sight I'd ever laid my eyes upon, Clary was stark naked, standing in the shower, Dripping wet.

"Uh, Listen...I'm really sorry about that...I didn't mean to be pervy or anything, I knocked and got no response so I panicked an-"

"Jace it's okay."

Clary just stood there, Seeming completely oblivious to the fact that she was completely naked.

"It's not okay...I don't want to come across like that, I'm not like that."

"Jace, seriously...It's fine...I think it's about time anyway..."

Wait. What did she say?

"What do you mean 'About time'?"

"Well, I mean...You know..."

"I don't know what you mean..." I had an idea, but I wanted to be sure.

"I mean, I think it might be time for us to have sex...We've been seeing each other for a while now, and I feel like I'm ready...Do you want to?"

"Clary. I'm a teenage boy who's madly in love with a beautiful girl. This is something I dream about."

"Well, I don't know how good I'll be...But you can take control this time...So...How do we begin?"

I half-Jogged over to her, firmly placing my mouth against hers. The battle of dominance with our tongues was close this time, but as always, I won.

"Like this." I murmured into her mouth, and that was the last thing I said before I let my body take control.

I started moving my hands up and down her body, feeling her very being. I firmly grasped her breasts, a small gasp escaping her lips, But this just filled me with pleasure as I felt my arousal form.

My pants suddenly felt very tight, and I murmured into her mouth for her to take them off. She lowered her hands from my face, and and fumbled the button on my jeans open, lowering the zipper just after. It felt so much better. I shrugged them off my legs, leaving them in a scrawl on the tiled flooring. I yanked her up in my arms, still kissing her wildly, and carried her over to her four-poster-bed.

Just before I got onto the bed, I lost my footing, and fell with her landing beneath me in a skew on top of the mattress.

Her naked body was teasing me, and I just wished she'd take off my underwear.

As if reading my mind, She lowered her hands again and pulled down the underwear, stroking my length as she did so. This made me so incredibly hard, Was she teasing me on purpose?

I quickly shook free of the underwear, for the first time becoming aware that we were both naked, Laying down together on a bed...The amount of times I've fantasized about this very moment...

I felt one of her hands leave my face. A wave of confusion came over me, but all was forgotten as she took a firm grasp on my arousal.

I shuddered with pleasure as she starting making fast motions with her hand, Making me feel amazing.

"CLARY DON'T STOP...Ohhhh.." I yelled. I couldn't help it.

Her hand motions suddenly sped up and eventually she lowered her head to that certain area. Just as I realized what she was about to do to me, She took me full in the mouth. I had never felt pleasure like this before, I mean, I had been with other girls before Clary, but this...Ohhh... I started to feel pressure build up in my lower stomach.

She sucked harder, Making my hips buckle. I felt her gag, but she didn't stop. For a small girl, damn was she good with her mouth. The pressure became stronger, I knew i was on the edge. "Clary stop, I think I'm going to.." But she didn't stop. I felt a release and came right into her mouth, I was waiting for her to be disgusted in me, but all she did was give me a wicked grin, and swallow.

Now I felt it was my turn to repay the favor.

"Now it's my turn, We're going to have to swap positions."

With that, She awkwardly shuffled over on the bed, sitting up on the edge. Excitement coursed through me as I pushed her down onto the mattress, she looked surprised, but that was the last thing I saw. I lowered my mouth to her neck, and kissed downwards, protruding down past her neck, to in between her breasts. With one hand I clutched her side, The other slipping two fingers into her private area. At first she gasped, and made a small noise in the back of her throat. I thought I had hurt her, but the noise slowly turned into a moan, So I didn't stop. I moved them around, teasing her sides, when finally I stroked her clit. I felt her hips buckle underneath me, and my arousal slowly started to form again.

She moaned meaningless nothings into my ear, and with that I stroked it again. Every time I did so, she tensed up...damn this was good.

"Jace...More, I want more. Don't stop, Please." She gasped huskily.

"Your wish is my command."

With that, I slipped another finger inside and took my head from her breasts to her privates. I sucked, and as soon as I did, she let out the loudest moan I'd ever heard. "OH GOD JACE DON'T STOP"

I teased her a bit more, and then proceeded to nibble her clit lightly.

She let out a moan so loud, I was sure she'd wake the whole neighborhood.

"Jace...I...I want you inside me."

This was the moment I had been waiting for, for what felt like years, My erection was throbbing at the thought.

I slid my fingers out of her and took my head away. "Are you sure? You know it'll hurt right?"

She chuckled. "Yes, I know Jace, We all took sex ed. I'm sure, and if it's anyone I want to do it with, It's you...I love you."

"I love you too."

With that I pulled away, realizing now that my erection was extremely large. I felt a little embarrassed and my cheeks flushed red.

"No need to be embarrassed...No wonder the girls love you, look at the size of that thing." She said with a playful wink.

I quickly slipped the condom on my length, and laid back down on top of her.

Her face went pale as I lowered myself down, Just before I put myself into her, I checked to make sure. "Jace, I have never wanted anything more."

With that I lowered into her.

She went extremely tense below me, And I could see tears forming in her eyes. "It'll be okay, It's fine, I promise to be gentle, it won't hurt for much longer..." I repeatedly mumbled into her ear. After a while, The tears stopped, and I could see in her face that she was enjoying it. My thrusts got harder, and I started to feel a build up in my lower region again. I felt all over her body and curves with my hands, making sure she got there at the same time as me.

I stroked around her breasts with one of my hands, bringing her to the edge of her release.

"Jace...I'm about to..."

"Don't worry, me too. It's fi- AHHHHHH"

We released at the same time. I felt my body relax, all tension leaving, and hers did the same.

"Jace, that was amazing. I have never felt better."

"I love you Clarissa Fray."

"I love you too, Jace Herondale."

And with that, I pulled the sheets over our tangled limbs. I slid out of her and that's how we slept, A naked tangle of bodies. This was by far the best night of my life.


End file.
